Lost Forever
by Jessiecat
Summary: A sad oneshot for Kisa and Hiro. What happens when Hiro doesn't come home from school?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or any character.**

* * *

It was like everyday at the Sohma estate. All the Sohma children were playing outside and the adults were at work. Kisa Sohma, the tiger of the zodiac, sat quietly underneath a tree that rested in you backyard. In her hands was a book, it was a children's book that Tohru let her borrow. It was around three in the afternoon. This is the usual time that Hiro, the ram of the zodiac, came by. Because he was a close friend of Kisa, he was always aloud over. But today, he never came. It was five when Kisa got up from her spot and wondered off to Hiro's house.

Knock, Knock. "Oh! Hello there Kisa-chan!" Smiled Hiro's mother. "Um, is Hiro-chan home?" Kisa asked shyly. "I'm sorry Kisa, he isn't." She replied as a very young girl walked up to the door. "Hello Kayla." Smiled Kisa, picking up the small girl. Kayla was Hiro's eight-month-old baby sister who learned to crawl no to long ago. "Kisa-chan, could you please look for Hiro?" Asked Hiro's mother, "He didn't come home today and I'm getting worried." "Ok." Mumbled Kisa, giving Kayla back to her mother and walked out to find Hiro.

"Hiro-chan!" Called Kisa. She was walking the same path that Hiro took home, thinking he might be at school. _'I wonder is Hiro-chan is there?'_ Wondered Kisa. "Hey Kisa-san!" Smiled a girl from her class, "Where are you going?" "I'm, um, I'm looking for Hiro-chan." She mumbled, being the shy girl that she is. "Oh, well I haven't seen him." She said, "Sorry and good luck." Kisa continued toward the school. She smiled when she saw the gate of the school. Kisa started running to it but tripped. _'Ow..'_ She got up and noticed that her knee was bleeding badly. She figured that she's stopped at the school's nurse and hopefully she'd be there.

Kisa walked into the large building, only a few students were there. But they were all staring at her. Her hair and eye color was one thing, but blood dripped down her leg and it was quite disgusting. Kisa limped to the nurse's office to only find it empty. She decided to take a large bandage and leave a note. If she were to go without a bandage, then she might faint or even die of blood loss. (Yes, the wound was that bad)

When she walked out of the office, a girl walked up to her and asked: "Are you ok now?" "Do you know were Hiro Sohma-chan is?" Asked Kisa. She wasn't concerned about her leg, she wanted to find Hiro. "He never came to school today." Replied the girl. Kisa's eyes shot wide. _'Hiro-chan… what happen?'_ Kisa was worried before, but now she was as worried as if she was his mother. Kisa ran out the door of the school, forgetting her pain. "Hiro-chan!" Screamed Kisa. She ran to a tree nearby which was one of his favorite places. She slowly walked around the brick wall. "Hiro-chan?" Mumbled Kisa. No Hiro. Next she walked to the dojo. "Kisa-kun?" Kisa whipped around. It was Kyo. "Kyo-kun, have you seen Hiro-chan?" Asked Kisa. "That punk? I haven't seen him in three days." Replied Kyo. Kisa lowered her head. Was she ever going to find Hiro? Kyo sighed, "I'll be on the lookout to, got it squirt." Kisa smiled a little, "Thank you, Kyo-kun." Kisa walked back outside with a little more hope. She next checked the park. It looked like it was going to rain so she hurried.

"Hiro-chan." Mumbled Kisa. She looked in the tunnels, under the slide, near the trees, and in every plaything. "I still can't find Hiro-chan…" Sighed Kisa, sitting on a bench near the fountain. She looked up to see the flowing water when she noticed a little fuzz ball on the platform of fountain. It looked just like Hiro's hair. "Hiro-chan!" Smiled Kisa, rushing over to Hiro's side. But her eyes shot wide and tears poured out. Kisa stepped back and fell to her knees. "H-Hiro-chan." She gasped. Infront of her lay the ram. Beat up, bruised, bleeding, and broken. "Hiro!" She screamed. Thunder crashed above her and rain fell in buckets, hiding the young girl's tears. Kisa slowly crawled over to Hiro and collapsed on his chest. "Hiro" Kisa mumbled. She put her hand in his head. It was wet from the rain, yet dried with blood. "Hiro-chan… what happened?" Cried Kisa, gripped his shirt with her other hand. She felt his hand brush though her hair. "I'm sorry Kisa." Smiled Hiro, "I didn't come home today." "Hiro-chan, what happened?" Asked Kisa, drawing closer to hear him. "I got in a little fight." Sighed Hiro. "Why Hiro-chan!" Gasped Kisa, "Why did you do that!" "They were making fun of you." Said Hiro, "And it ended up like this." "Hiro-chan." Cried Kisa. Hiro struggled to sit up while Kisa helped. "Kisa, I love you." Mumbled Hiro, "I'm sorry." He pulled Kisa closer and kissed her. "Let's go home, ok." Smiled Kisa. "No." Sighed Hiro. "Uh? Why not?" Asked Kisa. "I have to leave." Mumbled Hiro. "Leave?" Repeated Kisa, confused. But then she got it, "No! You can't leave!" Gasped Kisa. She pulled out her cell phone and her Hiro's mom. "See Hiro-chan, you're mom is coming to bring you home!" Said Kisa, trying smile and hold back the tears.

They waited there only seven minutes before Hiro's mother rushed over. They quickly brought him home and called Hatori. Kisa sat by Hiro every second. "Hatori-Ojiichan will be here soon Hiro-chan." Smiled Kisa, "See, everything will be ok." Hiro looked away, "Kisa… I-" "Hiro, what were you thinking?" Growled Hatori, walking in. "None of your business." "Fine." Sighed Hatori. He examined Hiro and put on all the ointments and bandages. He even helped with Kisa's knee. "Thank you Hatori-Ojiichan!" Smiled Kisa. "Hiro, you rest and stay in bed for the rest of the week." Ordered Hatori, "I'll be back then." And he left. "Hiro-chan, are you feeling better?" Asked Kisa. "Yea…" Mumbled Hiro. "I have to go home but I'll be back tomorrow ok." Smiled Kisa. "Um… yea." Agreed Hiro. Kisa quietly left the room with a smile. _"I can't tell her…"_

The next morning was Friday so Kisa went to school. The hours went by slowly. "Kisa-san." Kisa turned around. It was the girl from yesterday. "Kisa-san, did you find Hiro-san?" "Yes." Replied Kisa happily. "That's good." Smiled the other girl, "I have to go to class now, good bye." "Bye." Said Kisa.

After school, Kisa walked though the park before she went to see Hiro. She was going to pick some 'Get well flowers' for him. "I hope Hiro likes them." Smiled Kisa, picking a light blue flower. She headed toward the large fountain were the prettiest flowers were. "Hiro-chan?" She was the boy at the fountain. "Hiro-chan! You should be at home!" Said Kisa, walking up to him. "Stay back!" Growled Hiro. Kisa stopped in her tracks. "Hiro-chan?" Mumbled Kisa. "Kisa, I'm sorry." Sighed Hiro, "Yesterday… that was…" "Hiro-chan, it's ok." Smiled Kisa, "I forgive you." "No." Growled Hiro, "That was… suicide."

Kisa's eyes shot wide and stepped back. "Why?" Asked Kisa. "I can't stand to see you in pain." Replied Hiro, taking a knife from his pocket, "But I have to do this…" "Hiro, no!" Gasped Kisa. "Goodbye." Mumbled Hiro, tears falling. He put the knife to his neck, "I love you Kisa." "No!" Screamed Kisa. She took his hand and pulled the knife out. "No Hiro." Cried Kisa, "Please don't." Hiro pushed her away. "I'm sorry." Said Hiro. "No!" She screamed, getting up. He grabbed the knife and killed himself. She was too late. "Hiro!" She screamed, chasing his falling body. It was lifeless and his shirt was stained with blood. "No…" Mumbled Kisa.

Today was the day of Hiro Sohma's funeral. All of zodiac, Akito, Tohru, and Hiro's family gathered around. They wept for the ram who lost his life so early. By the end of the day, Kisa was the only one left. She refused to leave. She cried until there were no tears left to shed. "Hiro… Hiro why?" She mumbled. "It's ok Kisa." The young tiger looked up, "H-Hiro!" "I'll always watch over you, ok." She turned around. Infront of her was Hiro, but his picture was very vague. "Hiro!" Smiled Kisa. She got up and hugged him. "I have to go now Kisa." Said Hiro. "Why?" Asked Kisa, tears began to fall again. "I don't belong here anymore." Replied Hiro, "But I'll still be with you. Always." "Please don't go." Mumbled Kisa. Hiro gently kissed her as he began to slowly disappear. "Thank you for coming back." Smiled Kisa as Hiro left.

* * *

**Yes, I'm working on my other 2 stories,but this one came to me while I was watching some video on YouTube. I know it's so sad, but Hiro came back. Poor Kisa... Please reveiw :)**


End file.
